


Le Piège

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Cette mission devait permettre à l’Ordre de découvrir des informations. Mais ta seule découverte a été la mort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**12 mars 1976**  
  
Le regard de Bianca parcourut la rue dans laquelle elle venait de transplaner avec quelques autres membres de l’Ordre. Son nez se pinça en sentant l’horrible odeur d’égout qui envahissait la petite rue glauque.  
  
— Tu es sûr que c’est ici ? questionna Gideon en se tournant vers leur guide.  
  
— En tout cas, c’est ce que mon indic’ m’a dit, répliqua l’autre.  
  
— On fait quoi Gid’ ? questionna Marlene McKinnon.  
  
— J’aime pas ça, souffla Bianca ses doigts se serrant un peu plus sur sa baguette.  
  
Son œil fut attiré par un mouvement dans la pénombre.  
  
— Baissez-vous ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant à terre. Stupéfix, lança-t-elle la baguette dirigée vers la silhouette.  
  
Une demi-douzaine de jets de différentes couleurs les encerclèrent. Le son d’un corps tombant parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle jeta un coup d’œil un peu partout et vit le corps mutilé de leur guide. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement.  
  
— C’est un piège ! s’exclama la voix de Gideon.  
  
De nouveaux jets partirent des baguettes des mangemorts. Bianca réussit à en éviter un de justesse en roulant sur la droite. Il fallait qu’ils se sortent de là et vite.  
  
— Balais, lança-t-elle.  
  
La main sur sa baguette, elle s’apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu’elle remarqua que Marlene était étendue sur le sol de la rue et semblait inconsciente.  
  
— Marlene est à terre Gid’, lança-t-elle. Couvre-moi !  
  
La jeune femme se leva et se précipita vers Marlene. Elle jeta quelques sorts à l’aveuglette tandis que Gideon la couvrait du mieux qu’il pouvait. A un contre six, les Mangemorts finiraient par avoir le dessus. Bianca ressentit comme une piqure au niveau de sa jambe mais n’y prêta pas attention. Elle posa sa main sur Marlene.  
  
—Je l’ai ! lança-t-elle avant de transplaner.  
  
La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol en marbre du manoir Prewett. Des pas précipités vinrent dans leur direction. Mrs Gudgeon, la médicomage de l’Ordre se pencha vers elles. Bianca se releva difficilement et chercha Gideon du regard. Elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en le voyant indemne quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
— Ça va ? Tu n’as rien ? s’inquiéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle va s’en sortir ? demanda-t-il à Mrs Gudgeon.  
  
— Elle a eu de la chance. Ils l’ont seulement stupéfiée. Je vais l’emmener à l’infirmerie, dit-elle en la faisant léviter.  
  
— J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi, souffla Gideon avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Bianca se serra un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu’une douleur lancinante se manifesta dans sa jambe droite. La jeune femme s’éloigna de Gideon en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle n’arrivait plus à bouger sa jambe qui la faisait affreusement souffrir.  
  
— Ma jambe, déclara-t-elle en voyant le regard inquiet de Gideon.  
  
— Je t’emmène à l’infirmerie, lança-t-il en se baissant pour la porter.  
  
Lorsqu’il arrivait dans la pièce qui servait de salle de soins, Mrs Gudgeon venait tout juste de réveiller Marlene qui l’œil hagard buvait une potion revitalisante. Toutes les deux tournèrent un regard surpris vers les deux nouveaux venus.  
  
— Il y a un problème avec sa jambe, lança Gideon en la posant sur un des lits.  
  
— Faites-moi voir ! lança l’infirmière en se précipitant vers eux.  
  
— C’est là ! indiqua Bianca en montrant l’arrière de sa jambe droite.  
  
A l’aide d’un sort, la médicomage découpa le jean qui recouvrait la jambe de Bianca. Elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce qu’il se passait.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je vais perdre ma jambe ?  
  
Mrs Gudgeon ne put répondre bien trop choquée par ce qu’elle voyait. Les vaisseaux sanguins sur la jambe de Bianca avait commencé à de venir rouge foncé et à ressortir sur la peau lisse. Le mal semblait se répandre en partant de l'endroit où le sort l'avait touchée. La médicomage releva son visage vers Bianca.  
  
— C’est un sortilège de magie noire qui vous a fait ça, expliqua-t-elle gravement. Il… Il est en train de se diffuser lentement dans tout votre organisme.  
  
— Mais vous savez comment l’arrêter, n’est-ce pas ? intervint Gideon, la voix plus aigue du fait de l’inquiétude.  
  
— Je… Je suis désolée ! Il… La dernière fois que j’ai vu ce genre de sortilège, il… La personne n’a pas survécu. Il se répand dans l’organisme à travers le sang et… et aucune potion ne peut l’arrêter.  
  
Bianca serra les dents pour s’empêcher de crier suite à une nouvelle vague de douleur.  
  
— Vous ne pouvez pas calmer la douleur ? demanda Gideon en prenant la main de sa petite amie.  
  
— Je vais chercher une potion.  
  
Gideon se pencha vers Bianca et caressa son front de sa main libre.  
  
— Tu… On va trouver une solution, souffla-t-il.  
  
— Il n’y a rien à faire ! Tu as entendu ce qu’elle a dit, répliqua Bianca.  
  
— Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Je… commença-t-il.  
  
Il fut coupé par le retour de Mrs Gudgeon qui tendit une fiole à Bianca. D’une main tremblante, la jeune femme la prit et l’amena à sa bouche pour la boire.  
  
— Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle après l’avoir bu.  
  
— Une heure un peu plus dans le meilleur des cas, répondit la médicomage visiblement désolée. Je… Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, dit-elle en tirant les rideaux en partant.  
  
— Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Pas comme ça ! s’exclama Gideon en voulant partir.  
  
— Reste ! S’il te plaît, dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa main. Je préfère que... que tu restes avec moi. S’il te plaît, Gid’ !  
  
Le jeune homme se rassit sur son tabouret.  
  
— Te rappelles-tu la première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés ? questionna-t-elle en souriant légèrement.  
  
— A la deuxième réunion de l’Ordre, oui ! Je t’ai tout de suite remarquée, répliqua-t-il la voix rauque.  
  
— Ce n’était pas là, répondit-elle sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Tu ne te souviens plus de la petite fille au crapaud qu’Arthur Weasley et toi aviez aidé lors du début de votre septième année ?  
  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard incrédule.  
  
— Je me rappelle même que c’est toi qui m’a conseillé de ne pas me promener seule dans les couloirs. Déjà, à cette époque, tu jouais les héros, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu te rappelles pas ?  
  
— Je suis désolé, lança-t-il, les joues rouges.  
  
— Ce n’est pas grave. Raconte-moi la première fois que toi tu m’as rencontré !  
  
— Tu étais dans un coin de la pièce à moitié dans l’ombre. Tu avais l’air tellement fragile et à la fois tellement forte. Tu m’as tout de suite fasciné. Je… Je t’aime Bianca… Je t’aime tellement, bredouilla-t-il avant d’éclater en sanglot.  
  
Le jeune homme la serra contre lui tandis que d’une main tremblante elle lui caressait les cheveux. Elle savait parfaitement que Gideon l’aimait profondément et cela lui faisait par conséquent encore plus mal de se rendre compte qu’elle ne l’avait elle-même sans doute pas assez aimé. Une larme perla le long de sa joue. Elle avait préféré se perdre dans une relation sans avenir pendant tant d’années. Et alors qu’elle commençait à reprendre goût à la vie, voilà que cette dernière la quittait.  
  
— Gideon ! Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, déclara-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.  
  
— Tout ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il en se redressant.  
  
— Ma… Ma fille… Je voudrais que… que lorsque la guerre sera finie, quand tout danger sera écarté. Il… Confie-la à ma famille, s’il te plaît !  
  
La jeune femme songea avec amertume que cela faisait près de deux ans qu’elle n’avait plus revenue sa famille. Depuis qu’elle s’était engagée dans l’Ordre. Elle avait fait cela pour les protéger mais tandis qu’elle se sentait mourir, elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir vus une dernière fois.  
  
— Je ferais comme tu le désires, B., souffla-t-il.  
  
— Surtout il… il faut qu’elle reste à l’abri jusqu’à ce que tout soit fini… Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit mort. Tu me le promets ! Tu me promets que tu garderas un œil sur elle ?  
  
— Je te le jure, Bianca.  
  
— Tu es tellement gentil… soupira-t-elle. Je… Je ne te mérite pas.  
  
— Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
  
— Je… Ha ! s’écria-t-elle.  
  
La douleur commençait à remonter vers le haut de son corps et à descendre le long de son autre jambe.  
  
— Je t’ai fait tellement souffrir.  
  
— Tu ne savais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu sais très bien que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.  
  
Bianca esquissa un sourire amer. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité concernant l’identité du père d’Avalon ? Non, il fallait mieux pour le bien de sa fille qu’elle se taise. Il fallait mieux qu’Avalon ne l’apprenne jamais.  
  
— J’ai été stupide, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je ne t’ai sans doute pas assez montré combien tu comptais pour moi.  
  
— Tu as été parfaite.  
  
— Tu sais… Je…  
  
Une autre douleur lui transperça la poitrine puis plus rien. La main de la jeune femme qui serrait celle de Gideon se relâcha.  
  
— B. ! Bianca ! appela-t-il en la secouant légèrement.  
  
Le jeune homme poussa un cri déchirant, la prit dans ses bras serrant contre lui le corps menu. D’une main douce, il caressa la joue encore tiède repoussant les quelques boucles brunes. Et délicatement, il lui ferma les yeux.  
  
— Je tiendrais ma promesse, B. Je te le jure, souffla-t-il en la reposant sur le lit.


End file.
